Sweet Serendipity
by Miki Is Me
Summary: Story follows Silah Rose as she deals with the loss of her mother, the absence of her father and the strange supernatural ways of her life when she finds herself falling for a werewolf.
1. Prologue

_I ran along the soft sand as fast as I could, craning my head behind me as I tried to see if it was following me. _

_I don't even know what _it_ was but I knew I had to get away from it._

_My hands were slick with sweat and I could hear my heart hammering in my ears._

_My instincts told me I had to get away._

_I slowed to a soft jog when I was sure that nothing was behind me...I was panting and my legs began to drag and became heavy until the point where I couldn't move them at all. _

_But in the end running was pointless._

_I could taste the sea breeze before I could see my surroundings. I looked out at the calm peaceful scene of First Beach unfolding in front of me, the waves moved in and out and the trees swayed gently in the breeze soundlessly. All I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart, drumming in my ears. _

_All I saw was a flash of crimson red eyes and then pain shot up my neck as I flailed to escape the death grip that something had on me, but my efforts were futile._

* * *

__More to come soon hopefully, I have been deciding whether or not to continue writing this or not but then I thought, 'What the Hell' and so I am.

Story follows my character Silah who lives sort of in sync to Bella. Anyways, I won't give away the plot just yet.

Happy reading my lovelies :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Not sure whether I am supposed to do a disclaimer thingy so here it is anyways. I don't own twilight.**

* * *

I never was one to scream when waking from a nightmare. But I woke in a cold sweat that covered my whole body, panting. I didn't cry, I hadn't cried since my mother died two years ago. Nothing in my mind could amount to the pain that I suffered in that time.

My dream, I assumed, resembled what happened a few months ago. I had arrived home from the movies one night to find that my father was gone and he hadn't left a note which was very odd, so I stepped outside and looked for him but he was nowhere to be seen. I walked a few steps down the street, my footsteps echoing in time with the frantic beating of my heart that pounded in my ears. Then everything went black.

I woke in the clearing of the woods where they joined to my backyard, with no recollection of what happened, only snippets of images that decided to plague my subconscious every time I closed my eyes. And as a result of no sleep, I gained a permanent zombie look that dragged down the features of my face. I used to be the picture of sunshine, health and happiness with my long wavy brown hair that cascaded down to the small of my back and my red tinged lips that made everyone ask "Are you wearing lipstick?" Along with deep vibrant blue eyes and flawless skin I looked like a model out of a magazine, but since moving to Forks, I wore my hair in a messy bun, my eyes were sunken with bags from lack of sleep and my skin was almost translucent with lack of colouration. That could either be malnutrition or lack of vitamin D. Probably both since a solid meal was rare and the sun rarely blessed us with its rays.

Groaning, I dramatically threw the covers off of my body and dragged my unwilling, tiny frame out of bed to prepare myself for another day of torture.

Opening the window I discovered that it was yet another rainy day in Forks.

"Wonderful."

Moving to the wardrobe I stared at the pathetic array of clothing that presented itself to me. You could fit all of it into a small carry on luggage bag if you really wanted to. I plucked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white singlet shirt, and an oversized hoodie and swiftly changed. I dragged my still sluggish body into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and threw my long wavy brown hair into a loose bun that resembled a bird's nest. "It'll do."

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Dad was rummaging around in the cupboards with a pen and paper in his hand. "Good morning" I said to him to make my presence in the room known. He looked up and nodded at me before shoving his head back into the cupboard. He was a wreck. A beard was quickly taking residence on his face and his black hair was messy and unkempt.

Almost as bad as my bird's nest.

With that I grabbed my keys and bag off the kitchen counter and bounded out the door to my car and headed to Forks' pathetic excuse for a school.

It's cold and miserable here. Every day it rains, and no one seems to be smiling...

I looked up into the grey, cloudy sky only to be greeted by a drop of rain in my eye. "It's going to be a long day" I muttered to myself. My session of self pity was interrupted by shrill ringing of the school bell. I stumbled through the slippery car park, almost falling twice before reaching the front gates , chattering blurred past me in groups as the kids slammed closed their car doors and ran to make it to class before they were late, which I was inevitably going to be.

My first class of the day was maths, not my strong point. I picked a seat by the window so that I could stare out into the bleak, dreary day in a very clichéd manner until the class ended. The teacher walked in, and with that I knew that this would probably be the worst class that I would have to attend. He had grey hair, a receding hairline almost to the back of his head, with a short sleeved, button up shirt, basic grey shorts and socks that went half way up his shins. _At least I am going to get some entertainment out of this._ I thought to myself, suppressing a chuckle.

I had been at Forks High for half a year already as a sophomore, however I'm younger than the rest of them, but now I am a junior, a junior that was supposed to be a sophomore. Still to this day I do not understand why my mother demanded that I was to be placed into a grade above what I was supposed to be_. _

_Probably because you used to be good at everything you touched_, my conscience reminded me.

Yes, I used to be good at everything I touched, actually no. I was great at everything I touched, sports, school, music, arts, I could do it all. But then Mum died, and my Dad fell into some deranged version of depression and demanded that we live our lives the way that she wanted to live hers until cancer decided to run rampid in her body.

We spent a year in hospital, waiting for her organs to give out. I missed a lot of school staying every day in the hospital, reading to my mum and trying to make her feel better. But it took everything from me and that was when everything started to go south. Then finally my Mother passed. That's when my Dad moved us here to Forks; it was somewhere my mother always wanted to live after she holidayed here when she was my age. I hated the rain, I would have loved to stay in Australia and even move to Queensland when I finished school and carry out my own dreams, but Dad refused. He didn't even notice that I was failing school, he just wallowed in his guilt, sorrow and self pity. I know that wasn't what Mum would have wanted from us.

So that was why I was stuck in Forks, failing my Junior year and not caring about anything.

The hours dragged on and on, and I moved from class to class, until finally it was lunch time. Yet another thing I hated. I sat on my own of course, no one really talked to me but this year, I was even more inconspicuous because there was a new girl that everyone was talking about.

The daughter of Chief Swan.

I think her name was Isabella. All of the boys were staring at her, like dogs with their tongues lolling, almost dripping with drool, and the girls were green with envy. It was actually quite entertaining. I observed her from my table in the corner of the cafeteria. She had brown hair that fell just short of where my own did and fair, ivory skin, she _was_ pretty but I wouldn't say beautiful.

She sat at the table with Mike Newton and his friends, Jessica looked like she was about to burst with the minute amounts of attention she was getting. But Isabella seemed to be oblivious to the attention that she was receiving; she just stared mindlessly at the Cullen table. It was quite sad really, everyone looked at them as though they were royalty who could turn an item to gold if they touched it. And from the cars and clothes that they owned, that could have been a possibility.

Everyone ogled at the Cullens and Isabella wasn't an exception.

The day dragged on and on, and grew even more tedious as it went until finally, it ended.

The only thing that kept me going was knowing that after school, I could walk to First Beach on the LaPush reservation and write to my mother. It was the closest thing I had to human interaction these days. Occasionally I would catch a glimpse of one of the Quileute boys that ran up and down the beach. And sometimes they even had gatherings if the weather was nice enough. Their golden skin glistened in the sun on the rare occasion that Forks and LaPush would be blessed with the sun's presence. Those were the days I longed for.

I found a sturdy-ish looking log and cautiously tested its ability to hold the weight of a tiny human. Luckily, it didn't give out under my weight straight away, but knowing my luck, it wouldn't last long. I pulled out my journal that my mother gave to me whilst she was in hospital just before she died. "This is for you to write to me whenever you feel like you just need to talk and everything that you write in that book, I will hear and that way I will always know what is going on in your life." She said to me when she handed me the old leather bound journal. Every day since we had moved to Forks, I had written to her explaining in excruciating detail how much I hated the weather and how my Dad would always just leave me to fend for myself for hours, days and even weeks on end.

It wasn't rare that I would find a letter on the kitchen bench or the desk in my room from him explaining very basically, where he was going or what he was doing whether it be one of his fancy business meetings for work, or if he was just going away to some resort island for the weekend to try to forget that he lived in his devastating existence.

He never took me with him anywhere he went. It wasn't that he didn't love me, it's just that I reminded him too much of my mother, the way I talked and walked and I even resembled her in appearance, her being my mother and all. It never really bothered me though, I was never all that close with my Dad and I liked having the house to myself anyways.

A snap of a branch behind me drew me out of my reverie and back to reality. Whenever I went to the beach I always had the strange feeling that I was being watched, but it never really bothered me until now. I looked over my shoulder into the trees behind me and heard a rustle. Curiosity got the best of me as I made the conscious yet stupid decision to follow the sound to see if anything was there. But due to my lack of stealth and inability to quietly walk through shrubs, leaves and twigs, anything that would have been there was quickly scared away. That was a skill that I would have to work on.

I sat on my log quietly, just enjoying the sound of the waves rolling in and out when suddenly, three of the Quileute boys ran across the shore line, water splashing in their wake. They were tall, taller than most boys would have been and their bare torsos revealed muscles that flexed as they ran. They wore nothing but a pair of black sports shorts each, showing off their well defined quad muscles. One of them whipped his head in my direction and looked at me. I could have sworn that he had a muscle spasm or a cold shiver if only for a split second before he turned his gaze back to the direction that the group was sprinting towards. They were running almost unbelievably fast and almost as quickly as they came, they left again.

I turned my attention back to the journal and proceeded to write;

_Dear Mum,_

_Today was my first day back at school. My second year at Forks High has officially started. No one really noticed me. There was a new girl today, Isabella Swan I think her name was, Mike was all over her. Not that it worried me at all, she can have Mike but I think Jessica nearly blew a fuse with all of the attention she was getting from him. The guys didn't act like that when I started last year, probably because I resembled a zombie. I kept my distance from everyone again and probably will proceed to all year. I am doing Biology again this year. Isabella is in my class and today, she was partnered with Edward Cullen. My partner was a lanky guy who had fluffy blonde hair, a tired drawn face and a zombie look that could rival my own. He doesn't talk at all and he doesn't really know much, especially about cellular anatomy. Good thing I know most of it already otherwise I would be failing the one class I am good at. But my partnering is still better than Edward and Isabella. You could cut the tension between those two with a knife. Neither moved an inch the whole lesson. At lunch I found a new table in the back corner that gives me a pretty good view of the entire cafeteria. A vantage point if you will, so now I can 'people watch' like we used to on Saturday mornings at the cafe. Now all that is missing is the sun beating down on my face and a cup of coffee in my hand. And of course you..._

_Dad barely even noticed I left the house today. You would think that he would pay some kind of attention to me since he lost his wife and his daughter was mysteriously kidnapped a few months ago, but no. He is still wallowing in self pity. I looked at the calendar this morning and it said that he is leaving this weekend and isn't coming back for 2 weeks. Ha, he hasn't even bothered to tell me in person yet. _

_I really wish you were here, I think you would have loved the rainy days that you always used to talk about. It's really nice sitting on the back porch watching the rain roll through the forest. I think the rain is starting to grow on me... Sort of... Ok it's good when I don't have to stand in it. _

_You can even hear the occasional howl of the wolves, I know how much you loved wolves, especially the white ones, I prefer the grey ones honestly. It's a colour that can vary so much, like the colour grey of the wolf represents it on some level. _

_God I wish you were here._

_-S_

I sighed as I closed the journal and slowly stood, stretching my now cramped legs. I started to walk off when my foot caught on a root and I began to fall. The journal fell out of my hand and I prepared my body for the hard impact with the rocky shore, but it never came. All that I could feel was a comfortable warm feeling and a pair of strong arms that prevented the fall. When I opened my eyes, I looked up into a pair of beautiful, dark brown eyes with lighter flecks of brown littering the outer rim of them. The boy, or should I say, Quileute boy, righted me on my feet and I brushed the sand off the bottom of my legs. He handed me my journal that had specks of mud and sand on the cover, but was otherwise un-harmed.

"T-thank you." Was all I could manage to say.

"You're welcome. You know, you should really watch where you are walking, you could break a leg on these rocks and I'm not always going to be around to catch you," he replied chuckling lightly.

"Hey that's the first time I have tripped and-" But my reply was cut short when a loud whistle rang out from behind us. We turned and the other two Quileute boys were standing some distance away, waiting for their partner to return to them. My rescuer turned back to me and offered out his hand for me to shake. "I have to go, I'm Paul by the way." His hand waited expectantly for me to return the shake and I hesitantly placed my tiny hand into his. "I'm Silah. I guess I'll see you around?" I asked.

"Of course," he boomed back as he threw me a grin which illuminated his whole face, his pearly white teeth gleaming. He jogged off backwards waving to me as he went before kicking his run into gear as he caught up with the others. And with that, the three of them ran into the forest, leaving me still shaking with adrenaline, boggled over what just happened.

I walked the short distance back to my house from the beach, still slightly shaking. My house was situated on the outskirts of Forks and might as well have been placed in LaPush since it was that close, which made the trip to school quite a drive. Well, as long as a drive could be in the tiny town of Forks.

I walked in the front door to find -not that it was any surprise- an empty house. It was a familiar and almost comfortable feeling to find the house empty. It was stranger when Dad was actually home, awkward even. I strolled to the stove and put the kettle on to make myself a steaming cup of tea before I began the treacherous amount of homework that piled up over the day. You would think that being the first day back they would ease up a little bit, but no.

I pulled the shiny blue water bottle out of my bag, followed by my journal. I looked at the little scratch in the leather on the cover and suppressed a sigh. "Well at least it adds character." I mumbled to myself. I placed it on the counter, but not before a slip of paper fell out the bottom and floated to the floor. Hesitantly, I picked it up and unravelled it to read the scrawled writing. It was a phone number followed by very messy handwriting that read;

_In case you fall again - Paul_.

"How the hell did he manage to slip that in there in such short time?" I wondered aloud as I shook my head and slipped it back inside the cover.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave some reviews expressing how I could improve but if one more person tells me that I need to "Show not tell" I will hit them. I know I have to do that I just don't know how to. I tried my best in this chapter to so pointers on how I could improve would be appreciated :)**

**Also I know it is kind of jumpy between past and present tense, I just write it the way that sounds best in my head which may not always be the best thing but anyways.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**More to come soon hopefully :)**

**Happy Reading my lovelies! **


End file.
